


A mother's love knows no bounds

by Elexa



Series: The family series [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Elexa
Summary: Liadrin watches as Rommath figures that Aethas Sunreaver is indeed his son and why the boy's mother had kept him a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finally being able to stop playing classic for some time I am back with a short story because I don’t want to write on the big one for now. I mean, the next chapter is theoretically finished but still a little bit too awkward.

Liadrin watched the husk of the formerly proud elf crumble to the floor while the ghost faded away.

“I believe, congratulations are in order: Rejoice, you are the father of a happy little elf.” She states drily but he doesn’t react.

“Come on, Rommath, this is hardly the end of the world. Besides, you should probably be thankful that he turned out to be such a capable mage!” she continues while mustering the small and overgrown graveyard around them.

Finally, her friend moves: He sits back, slumps against a gravestone from the row behind him.

“He hates me, Liadrin.” He cries out and she sighs at his melodramatic tone.

“You don’t have to be best friends with him. You don’t have to acknowledge your relationship at all, if you don’t want to.” She tries to calm him, but he only jerks around and stares at her as if he had seen another ghost.

“And let him live as a bastard? That it completely out of question.” He shouts and she sighs again.

“It’s not as if he hasn’t lived that away all his life. I am sure that he will be fine.” She argues while her eyes return to the tombstone before them.

It is a small thing, just like the graveyard it is placed on, unworthy of the elf that had been buried here. Infront of it is a small bouquet of fireblooms, they are still fresh so that someone must have visit the grave shortly before they did.

And compared to the other tombstones it was the most taken-care off.

“So, at least her son keeps her in memory”, Liadrin thinks.

Rommath stands up, knees still slightly shaking, and turns to leave the graveyard. She speaks a quick prayer for the elf that are buried here then follows him.

“I would have done the same if it had been my son.” She tells him and he nods.

“I can understand why she had done this, Liadrin. I am grateful that she did. But that does not change the fact that my son grew up on the street and hates me.” He replies and she wants to tell him that the last part is his own fault, but she knows that he is already aware of that.

“Just last week I blasted a fireball at his face.” Rommath continues and she stares at him in surprise.

“Why would you do _that_?” she asks him and watches as he slumps down in the saddle of his hawkstrider.

“We were under the influence of a thing called _Sha_ which amplifies negative emotions.” He explains and she has to laugh at that, because, obviously something like this could only happen to Rommath.

Sadly, they had to part ways at the next fork and she watched as he rode of in the direction of his family’s manor while she returned to the city.

“Amorera Sunstrider” Liadrin muses as she enters the city walls, “she has managed to outsmart all of us.”

As she enters her room in the barracks, she remembers the person whose ghost she had called forth tonight:

Princess Amorera Sunstrider had been the younger twin sister of their late King Anasterian Sunstrider. While her brother, who was only a few seconds older than her, was named crown prince of Quel’thalas she had been the more talented mage of the two of them and had been more beloved by the people.

She and Rommath met during academy and had quickly become friends, lovers in later years. A union between those two had been highly anticipated as it would unite the two most powerful families in the Kingdom.

Things were going great between those two and there had been rumours about wedding plans when Amorera had suddenly broken up with Rommath.

Stating that she was only together with him because her parents wished her to be and that she had fallen in love with a farmer from Eversong Woods and was caring his child she had been outcast by her family.

Months later she had died after giving birth to a little boy.

Back then it had resulted in an outrage and nearly a civil war as the Magisters, who were most loyal to the family of Sunfury to which Rommath belongs, threatened to overthrow the Sunstrider dynasty.

After years, things had calmed down again and everyone had lost interest in that boy, who would grow up and become known as Aethas Sunreaver.

The world continued to turn, and history wrote itself until, about three days ago, Rommath had summoned Liadrin to his home.

She had found her old friend drunken on elven wine while lying on one of his many settees in one of his lounges. The floor around him was littered with scrolls in various states of disarray.

In answer to her question why he had called for her he had only motioned to the numerous scrolls around him.

She had sighed and had begun to pick them up and read one after another while Rommath was whining to himself about something she couldn’t understand because of his drunken slur.

Some of the scrolls had held strange calculuses that hadn’t made any sense at first, only after she had read the three scrolls with blood tests, she understood what Rommath problem was.

All three blood tests had been made to determine the parent of one Aethas Sunreaver by comparing his blood with that of the elves which had some saved in Silvermoon’s archives.

And all three tests said that Aethas Sunreaver was the spouse of Amorera Sunstrider and Rommath Sunfury.

After that, the calculuses made more sense, as Rommath must have calculated the moment of the conception, the pregnancy and the birthday of Sunreaver and had apparently managed to calculate the exact same day the archives said was Sunreavers’ birthday.

The remaining scrolls were letters from one Codril Sunreaver, who had assured that his dead brother was indeed not the father of Aethas Sunreaver and that they had taken the highly pregnant Amorera in out of pity.

Only one last scroll, that had been the closest to the settee, where Rommath had finally fallen asleep, had been a half-finished list, again in Rommath’s handwriting.

The words grew more slurred the further down the list went and so she could only guess that they were reasons why Amorera had lied to him.

She had left Rommath to sleep, only checking him over once and wrinkling the nose slightly because of the light smoking smell that came from his slightly singed collar.

Instead of watching over him she had returned to the city and had started searching for Sunreaver, of whom she had heard that he was in the city for a short visit.

Surprisingly, she found him being attended by a young priest that giggled every second sentences while trying to hide her attraction to him.

Liadrin watched as the girl slowly healed the angry red burn on the side of Sunreavers’ face and mustered his face.

There had been some rumours about him, one of them had been that he was incredibly handsome, and now that Liadrin was aware of his bloodline she could clearly see the beauty which all members of the Sunstrider family possess.

She could also see that he was nearly a copy of his mother’s looks. He had her copper red hair and pale skin while his slender form and masculine features were close to Rommath’s.

She wondered if Sunreaver knows who his father was. Because she was certain that he knows who his mother is, was certain that Amorera wouldn’t want that to be hidden from him.

She had left before Sunreaver could have spotted her and had returned to her work.

On the morning of the second day, she was again summoned by Rommath, but this time to his office and this time, she hadn’t found him drunk out of his mind.

“I need your help with summoning Amorera’s ghost.” He had tolled her then had given her a scroll with all further details.

Which had led to last night:

After she had finished her spell the ghost of a red-headed elf slowly materialized before them. The colours were of her were faded but even in death her hair was remarkable red.

“Why did you call me?” Amorera whispered and it took Rommath a moment before he could answer, the anguish clear in his eyes.

“I want to know why you didn’t tell me about our son.” He commands her and shifts uncomfortably as her cold eyes turn on him.

“I did everything to protect Aethas.” She whispers while mustering Rommath, “I did not know who I could trust and therefore I trusted nobody.”

“But why?” Rommath asks pleadingly, “What were you so afraid off?”

“I feared my brother’s jealousy, my beloved. Anasterian was well aware of the fact that I was more beloved and talented than him and I know that he feared that our son could have been considered a better heir to the thrown that his own son. With Aethas as Prince, both of Silvermoon’s fractions would have been satisfied. The Farstriders, who had sworn loyalty to my family and the Magisters who swear loyalty to yours would have been united under one Prince. I feared that my brother would have had Aethas killed to diminish competition for the throne. I couldn’t take any risks and no sacrifice was to great if it meant that Aethas survived.” The ghost whispers as her eyes trail in the direction of Silvermoon.

Her eyes return to Rommath and Liadrin watches as her gaze pins him in place: “Now that I am dead it is up to you to take care of him, Rommath. Promise me that and I promise you that I never loved anyone beside you and that I wanted to share Aethas with you, but I couldn’t.”

There are tears running down her translucent face and she steps closer to Rommath while she begs him to protect their son. As soon as Rommath agrees, promises to look after Aethas she begins to fade away and he crumbles to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, as usually, yada yada yada.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a few weeks later that Liadrin is summoned by their Regent Lord and returns to a chaotic city.

She finds out that reports from Dalaran range from disastrous to no longer existing and learns that Rommath had teleported to the floating city although the Regent Lord had commanded him not to.

“We sent the champion to aid him but other than that we know nothing.” Lor’themar says while he paces up and down the side of the fountain. Brightwing stands beside her when the sound of a portal opening comes from a few feet beside them.

A group of Sin’dorei stumbles through, some of them wearing the tabard of the Sunreavers while others wear civilian clothes. Blood is splattered over all of them, elven blood by the smell of it. Slowly, some more elves stumble through portals, all of them still under shock and Liadrin calls for priests to come and aid them.

Time stretches endlessly while the first few elves calm down and report the horrible events that happen in Dalaran.

During the silence in between Liadrin can hear Theron curse Rommath for his disobedience and his mindlessness while the blonde airs his missing understanding of the Grand Magister’s reason for such recklessness.

Suddenly another portal spies out a group of frightened dragonhawks whose screeches echo from Silvermoon’s high buildings and are nearly unbearable.

Thankfully, some nearby blood knights manage to capture the animals and calm them down until the nearest flightmaster or stablemaster arrives to take them away.

More time passes without a portal opening when suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere another three dragon hawks appear. And with them the champion, Rommath and the slumped figure of Aethas Sunreaver, who barely manages to answer Lor’themar’s questions before nearly falling over.

But Rommath beside him catches him before he could crash to the stone ground while ordering one of his arcanists to fetch the Regent Lord’s blades, then carrying of the still body of Aethas Sunreaver.

As much as she would like to accompany Rommath in case that Sunreaver needed healing, she had her hands full with the still panicked and shocked elves that filled the square behind them.

Hours later, after many flasks full of mana and thousands of calming words, she is able to leave the group and follow in the direction in which Rommath had carried of the other elf.

She finds both of them in Rommath’s office. Her friend is sitting behind his desk, furiously writing on a scroll, while Sunreaver lies on the settee which is placed within the room.

His typical hood had been removed, showing a paler than normal face and sunk in cheeks.

“Will he be alright?” she asks Rommath after closing the door to his office behind her.

He looks up from his scroll, and there is still fury in his eyes, but he nods, and his eyes turn softer as they weave over towards Sunreaver.

“They mana-taped him, to keep him compliant or to kill him slowly while driving him mad. They didn’t take enough to cause any permanent harm. A few weeks of mana-baths should do the trick but for that he has to wake up first.” Rommath says and she wonders what the regret in his eyes is for.

“I could still check him over, if you want. He is my godson after all, isn’t he?” she asks him playfully, reminding him off a promise made many years ago when he and Amorera had still been together.

A small smirk spreads over his lips and she counts that as a yes to both while stepping closer to the sleeping boy.

Up close his age is truly visible in how smooth, soft and unlined his skin is.

Thankfully, there are no other results other than the mana depletion and the slightly lower than normal body-temperature.

“You have a blanket somewhere? His body is a little bit chilly.” She therefore asks Rommath who stands up from his table, walks over to them, summons a blanket from the light-knows-where and spreads it carefully over the sleeping elf.

As soon as the blanket has settled down, Aethas turns on his side, blanket clutched close to his chest, and sniffles a few times which nearly make Liadrin coo at him.

Rommath beside her looks as if he had just won the greatest tournament and has been declared the winner, the former smirk now evolving into full grin.

Rommath returns to his seat behind his desk and she sits down in one of the chairs that are placed before it.

Silently she watches him continue to write, only able to deceiver a few words from the upside-down text.

“Did you tell him?” she asks quietly once he sets down his feather, and he tenses, back straight as an arrow.

“No, not yet. I find it – difficult to phrase the words right.” Rommath mumbles and Liadrin has to smile at the worry on his face.

“I am sure that Sunreaver-”she begins but is interrupted by him.

“Don’t call him that. That lowly name is not his.” Rommath hisses at her and she nods.

“I am sure that Aethas will be understanding, you said it yourself: “He is far too optimistic, merciful and forgiving for his own good”.” She tries again but it doesn’t really help with the doubt in his eyes.

“Wha- Where- JAINA!” came the sudden interruption from the settee and a heavy sounding bump.

Turning towards the young elf she saw that Aethas had fallen of the furniture while fighting the blanket off.

Yellow-greenish eyes took in the room around him until finally settling on them.

“I see that you are awake. Can you stand up?” Rommath asks, who had walked around his desk and was now carefully advancing on the young elf.

Aethas mustered him for a second, then, while holding onto the furniture beside him, stood up on shaking legs.

However, the moment he tried to let go of the settee his legs gave out and he would have landed back on the ground if Rommath hadn’t pulled him up.

“Weak, but awake.” Is all he says while settling Aethas slowly back on the sofa.

Stepping a few steps backwards he calls out to an Arcanist and orders him to have a bath drawn back at the plateau.

Aethas meanwhile yawns and then blanches as the Grand Magisters words are slowly processed by his tired mind.

“I can’t pay for that.” He slurs and stares shocked at Rommath, then over at her.

Liadrin watches as Rommath shifts uncomfortable and sighs, “We’ll explain everything to you as soon as we’ve got you in the bath.” She assures him, “You won’t be paying for this bath.”

The younger only nods while Rommath sends her a betrayed glance.

“Come on, lets get you up. Could you please open a portal for us, Rommath?” she asks him, while slinging one arm around the red-head.

The portal spies them out outside of the Sunwell Plateau and she sends a displeased glare towards her old friend: “Couldn’t you portal us inside?”

To her surprise it is Aethas that tries to explain her, through tired slurs, that a new protective barrier has been put around the Plateau since Magister Umbric had taken on to study the void and that only Regent Lord Lor’themar had the right to order a crossing of that barrier.

Rommath only nods while also looking surprisingly smug over the knowledge the younger possesses.

The walk towards the private bathing chambers takes nearly twice as long as normally as they have to stop so that Aethas can take a short break and can slump down on the floor.

The bathing chambers make up the two floors below the Sunwell’s level. The first bathing chambers hold the public baths while the lower chambers hold the private baths.

They are built in circles around the central well and are fed by its magical and holy water.

The public baths are large enough that all of Silvermmon’s citizens during its golden age would have fit into them at once.

The private baths, however, were just large enough to fit five elves comfortably inside.

As they enter their assigned chamber, the pool is already filled with golden water and she can barely see the crystal bottom shining through.

She sets Aethas down near the edge and walks over towards the couches and drops onto one of them.

The quiet orders Rommath gives Aethas while he helps the younger elf to get out of the clothes and the soft humming of the water are the only sounds in the room until Aethas, now only in his underpants, slips into the waiting water.

For a few moments he just floats in the water, lips stretched from him like a starfish, then he slowly begins to swim around and dives a few times.

Rommath had walked over to her and now sits down beside her, slowly leaning back while keeping a careful eye on the swimming elf.

After finishing another round in the pool Aethas finally stops at the edge closest to them and rests his chin on the cool stone floor.

“I believe you wanted to explain something to me.” He says and eyes them both and for a split second he reminds her of a younger Rommath.

“Yes. And we will. But first, can you answer my question?” she asks, smiling softly as his eyes seem to light up with the challenge.

“Can you tell me who your mother was?” she asks him and sees how he tenses up and feels Rommath doing the same beside her.

“My mother? Of course, Her name was Amorera Sunreaver, oldest daughter of the Sunreaver family and named after princess Amorera Sunstrider.” He tells her proudly and she can’t help but raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“Sunreaver? That wasn’t her name!” Rommath replies sternly and she watches as Aethas narrows his eyes in anger.

“Of course, it is! She said so in her letter to me!” he shoots back and Liadrin glances surprised over at Rommath who seems lost for words.

“And I tell you that it is not her name. She only took it to protect you.” He answers far calmer than she expected and Aethas too looks sceptical.

“But why would she need to protect me?" he asks sceptically, “and why would she lie to me?”

Rommath sighs heavily, then slowly continues: “Because she couldn’t foresee the future. She couldn’t predict that your cousin would become the worst King Quel’thalas has ever had.”

Aethas looks shocked, but then suddenly begins to laugh brightly: “Now that must have been the best joke you have ever told me, Grand Magister.”

Liadrin freezes and can see Rommath ball his fist but he doesn’t attack, but he also doesn’t say anything else.

“This is not a joke, Aethas.” She says and his eyes wander over towards her.

“What Rommath wants to tell you is that your mother was not named after the princess, she was the princess.” She explains calmly.

“And that is why I don’t have to pay for the bath? Because your families have sworn to follow and help hers- mine?” he asks her, eyes swiftly moving over to Rommath.

“Not only. Actually, in my case it is a promise your father has made to me which makes me your godmother.” She smiles at him and is relieved to see him smile tentatively back at her.

“My father? Mother wrote that it is better if I never know who my father is. She said its to dangerous.” He tells her and she sees how every bit of colour fade from her friend’s face.

“That too, is no longer veritable. Would you like to know who your father is?” she asks him carefully and waits as a mix of emotions pass over his face.

His eyes drift back towards Rommath, who now looks like he might pass out any moment, “It’s you, isn’t it?”

For a second there is silence in the room, then Rommath nods slowly.

“By the sun.” Aethas mumbles while pushing away from the edge and floating backwards.

“Now that all has been explained, I will leave the two of you to it. Because I actually have work to do.”

She leaves the room and returns to her knights for the rest of the day.

Pinpointing the exact day that rumours get out about the Grand Magister’s son isn’t hard at all.

It is the same day that Ranger General Halduron Brightwing asks her if Rommath and Aethas have been carrying on with each other, because his Farstriders have spotted them together.

That very same day, Rommath asks the Regent Lord for a private minute and while Theron didn’t look especially pleased afterwards, he did not seem as furious as he could have been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that I am still not over playing Classic but whatever …

Halduron Brightwing, Ranger General of Quel’thalas, prided himself on the fact that there was little in the elven realm that he wasn’t aware of.

While the Blood Knights have taken their rightful place among their people and were patrolling the streets of their cities his Farstriders patrolled the rooftops, the Woods and the borders.

Therefore, if any elf within or outside of Silvermoon did something suspicious he was the first to know about it.

That included, of course, Grand Magister Rommath. It was common knowledge that the Grand Magister and he agreed on very little and would argue more often than not about any suggestion that was made.

Lor’themar would only smile belittling at him whenever he was complaining about the black-haired elf and Lady Liadrin would often take Rommath’s side in arguments.

The only other leading figure that seemed to agree with him when it came to the Grand Magister was Aethas Sunreaver.

Halduron had met the mage one night during a patrol through the city’s inns and had found Aethas, to his own surprise, completely drunk in one of them.

At first, he had been sceptical because of the other’s hood, there were many rumours about what he was hiding under it but had found the other’s company nevertheless enjoyable.

The biggest surprise had been the downright smiting elf that hid under the hood. Such red hair colour was rare even among their people and the life and education of an elf had given the other a toned but still slender body.

It hadn’t taken long until the two of them were going out together and over the next year a solid relationship, or as solid as a male-male relationship could be in a society which was trying frantically to grow again, had formed between them.

Therefore, he had simply shrugged his shoulders after he had read the first report which had mentioned the Grand Magister and Aethas Sunreaver visiting a restaurant together.

But over the course of a few weeks, reports of sightings of those two together grew more frequent and the fact that Aethas had cancelled all of their recent dates didn’t help matters either.

Therefore, he had asked the only other person, beside Aethas and Rommath themselves, who might know if those two were seeing each other: Lady Liadrin.

The fact, that the woman had stared at him for a few seconds before laughing loudly hadn’t helped much either.

It was two more weeks of cancelled dates and suspicious reports that he received an official summon from Grand Magister himself.

Officially they were equal in power and influence but unofficial the Grand Magister still held far more power and influence than he did.

Therefore, after receiving such an summon, it was in his best interests to follow the invitation.

Thus, he found himself climbing the stairs of Sunfury spire far beyond the floor where the first Magisters had their offices until he arrived nearly at its top.

The doors to the black-hair’s office were firmly shut and the two Arcanists who served as his assistants were working at their desks.

Strangely enough, the golem which served the Grand Magister, and which would normally wait outside the office, was nowhere in sight either.

It is probably accompanying Aethas right now, he thinks while remembering the reports which state that Aethas is usually accompanied by that golem if the Grand Magister himself is not at his side.

“Ah, Ranger General, you are already here. Good. Please enter, the Grand Magister is awaiting you.” One of the Arcanists tells him and after taking one last calming breath he pushes the doors open.

The room on the other side is built to intimidate whoever enters and right now it fulfils its purpose.

To his surprise Rommath isn’t alone, no, behind the sitting elf, near the single, high window which overlooks the city, stands another elf.

Long red hair falls down the person’s back, a male judging by his shape, and over a golden robe. Golden-green robe, he notes, with few if any red.

“Sadly, most of our red clothes clash horribly with my hair.” Aethas had told him once and at once he knows who the other elf is.

Aethas turns towards him and Halduron is once again surprised at how beautiful the other is when there are suddenly metallic footsteps from behind him.

The light-forsaken golem walks past him and stops at Aethas side, its core buzzing lightly as he does so.

“General Brightwing, how kind of you to join us. Please take a seat.” Rommath suddenly addressed him and Halduron is sure that he can hear Aethas snort in amusement.

Tentatively, he takes a seat in front of the desk and lets his eyes wander between the other two elves.

“Do you know why I summoned you, General?” Rommath asks him and Halduron only shakes his head in answer, eyes frozen on Aethas.

He is surprised how different the other looks compared to the last time he had seen him.

The robes he is wearing are of better quality and more embroidered than any robes he knew Aethas possessed. Most notable were, however, the many pieces of jewellery Aethas was wearing. Starting in his hair, which looked as if the sun itself had shed tears which had landed in it and made it gleam, to his ears which held many earrings which proclaimed him of a noble family, if not royal, to the necklace, bracelets and rings.

Strangely enough, all of it fit together and he wondered if Aethas could actually go outside without blinding everybody.

“Now, if you are quite finished with staring at my son.” Rommath suddenly interrupts his thoughts and Halduron turns back towards him, not missing the blush that colours Aethas face.

It takes him some seconds to fully grasp what Rommath just told him and by the look of it the other elf knows that too as he is smirking gleefully.

“Your son?” is the only question he can form, and his eyes return once again to Aethas, who seems to have spotted something interesting outside.

“Yes, General. Now, if I may continue?” Rommath questions and once again he nods.

“It has come to my attention that you have some information that needs to be handled carefully. Therefore, I would simply hope that you won’t spread any rumours about my son’s and I relationship.” The Grand Magister continues and Halduron considers asking “or what?” but the warning glare Aethas sends his way is enough to shut him up.

“Of course, Grand Magister” he replies instead and Rommath nods satisfied.

“In that case you are dismissed.” He is told and stands up to leave the room just when Aethas speaks up.

“Ann’da. You promised me.”

Rommath sighs and stands up, then walks towards him and takes hold of his arm. It is to strong to be comfortable but to weak to be actually hurting and the next second they have left the room through a portal. Aethas’ “Wait! Where are you going?” the last thing he hears.

The portal leads them to a different, a smaller room which is only barely lit.

“Now, listen here, _General_, I will only let you go out with Aethas because he asked me to but I swear to you, should you ever hurt him I will burn you alive until nothing of you remains except ash which I will then spread all over the sea. Do you understand me?”

Halduron nods and swallows drily but Rommath keeps on glaring at him until he voices a small: “Yes, Sir.”

Rommath finally lets go of his arm and Halduron takes a careful step backwards and suddenly he is falling.

He lands gracelessly on the floor but there are gentle hands helping him up and concerned green-yellow eyes and long red eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he? Ann’da can be a bit overly protective,” Aethas tells him and Halduron can hear Rommath snort silently behind him.

He shook his head and forced a smile on his lips, while the Grand Magister seemed to burn holes into his back with his eyes alone.

Could mages actually do that, he wonders and promising himself to ask Aethas later.

“So, you’re like our prince? Should I bow to you then? Kneel before you?” he winks playfully at Aethas who blushes a bright red.

“No, stupid, there is no royal line, no King in Quel’thalas. I am just from a different family than I thought. This doesn’t have to change anything between us.” Aethas sounds hopeful and Halduron controls the snort that tries to escape him instead giving Aethas a bright smile to reassure him.

And nothing really changed, just as Aethas had said. Except for the few weeks where all of his meetings with Lor’themar and Rommath had nearly ended in some accident or another whenever Aethas and he had a minor fight.


End file.
